The Sad Truth We Accept
by THE BZ
Summary: Naruto made a deal with the devil. The reason? A lonely life, hateful glares, a lot of suffering, and a big dream. In the future he discovers he has a time limit. Will he be able to fulfill his dreams? or will somethig unexpected happen?
1. Chapter 1

I really haven't written anything in awhile. So here is something I came up with and this first chapter is really just an intro. With all the fics written I'm sure someone has had this idea before but anyway its really quite simple… you'll see.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The streets of Konoha were crowded this evening as people returned from work and families went out for dinner. The murmurings of the crowd and its footfalls were loud as they were carried over the roof tops.

In a small ally, a little nook of isolation, sat a young boy of five or six staring out at the crowd with a pair of sad looking blue eyes. He had a home, of sorts. A small apartment where he lived alone.

But he didn't like it much there. Sitting on his bed alone and in silence was unbearable for him. For some reason he preferred to sit as he was now. Watching and listening to the crowd of people from a distance.

Sometimes he would walk in the crowd pretending he was one of them. He would have switched places with any of them if he could. If he walked next to someone for a bit he could almost imagine he wasn't alone. But the look in the eyes of the crowd when he was out in the open was just as bad as being alone in its own way.

Those eyes made him feel terribly cold and the warmth people had just showed on their face drained away when they noticed his presence. It felt as though he had done something wrong but he could never guess as to what it was.

Even now as he sat watching a few people passing by would notice him and he could instantly feel the chilling effect of their impersonal eyes.

He ducked his head into his arms to avoid them. It was his only defense.

"What are you doing in there all by yourself?"

The boy looked up quickly, surprised by the kindness in the man's voice. It was an older man with graying hair at the temples who had spoken. His face held a pleasant smile. The kind of which the boy had often seen but never actually received.

Words escaped the blond child in this unfamiliar situation. He merely just looked on as the man took a few steps into the ally so he could get a better look at the child in the dim light.

"Are you alone? What's your...", the man stopped in mid-step recognizing the boy.

The smile vanished from his face and his jaw took a hard line as he struggled internally.

The boy felt the chill crawl into his heart as he saw the kindness and warmth dissipate before him. Again he wondered why.

The man took a step back his eyes clouding, "It's you... I hope you feel every pain you brought to this village..."

He could only blink and watch as the scenario repeated itself again. It was not completely uncommon for people to act like this towards him.

The man was back at the ally entrance now, "My daughter," the man shook his head at the floor, "If only you had never come she would still be..."

He was unable to finish the sentence as he covered he mouth and left. A few in the passing crowd took notice and watched the boy for a time before they continued on to where ever they were going.

The small blond boy just sat there unmoving even after the man had left. His body and mind feeling numb from the cold he felt in his heart. He would cry but he couldn't. Something in the way people treated him made him feel as if it were his fault. That they should be the ones crying while he had no right.

Hours passed and he continued to sit there waiting for the sadness to go away so he could return to his empty home. The streets were empty at this late hour and the city had quieted. It was in this deep silence that he thought he heard something.

It was a faint sound. But it seemed to grow louder in his ears as he focused on it. It was rhythmic...

_Drip Drip Drip _

He closed his eyes to focus harder... the sound grew louder still.

It started to sound like it was right next to him when he opened his eyes and found himself somewhere unfamiliar.

It was a very large and very dark hall. The floor was only slightly flooded but since he was so small the water came up above his knees.

His pressed his lips together feeling afraid. Only slightly though.

He began to walk, his curiosity growing as he did so. In truth he did not want to leave this place. He did not want to go back to the ally or back home. While he was afraid he also had an odd feeling about this place. Or maybe it was the lack of feeling. In any case he recognized that he was not alone here.

He walked till he came to an enormous gate that was locked tight. The type of which he thought was supposed to keep him out. Until he heard a raspy breathe from within the darkness.

Then it seemed more likely it was to keep something from getting out. The blonde peered into the darkness behind the bars looking for the source of the breathing. A deep voice dripping with malice interrupted his focus and sent shivers down his spine.

"Naruto... why are you here? Have you already need of my power at such a tender age? Little brats best stay away from the dark places you know...", the voice finished in a pleased chuckle.

Naruto swallowed his spit and moved slowly towards the gate and the darkness despite the voices advice. He spoke while doing so, "Power? Why am I here? Where am I?"

"Child," the voice was filled with annoyance, "do not pester me with your stupid questions or your problems." The speaker was still hidden in darkness.

Naruto stopped walking towards the gate. But the young blonde was stubborn and after a moment he started edging over to it again. "Who are you?"

A dark laughter erupted from the darkness. It cackled madly at the question and finally answered, "I am the source of all your suffering and unhappiness in this world. It is a pleasure to meet you."

Naruto frowned. "What do you mean? Why am I here?!"

"We are in that lump of meat you call your mind boy. As to why you're here I couldn't guess. But I do hope you show some common sense and leave where your not wanted."

The voice laughed even harder now, "But then again you aren't wanted anywhere are you? Such a shame..."

Naruto grabbed the bars of the gate and shouted into the darkness, "Why! Why do people hate me?!" After a moment he asked in a quieter pleading tone, "Do you know? Can you tell me why? Please..."

"Why? You like that word don't you?" Naruto now saw a pair of dark red eyes open in the darkness. They glowed a menacing red.

The eyes looked at him with scorn and curiosity. Their red light casting a shade of red on Naruto's white shirt and face. "The reason they hate you is simple... It is because they _fear_ you. If they fear you they can never feel anything else for you other than hate. They fear your power... or mine... in their eyes it is one in the same."

The boy looked on into the red eyes his feelings flashing on his face. He shook the bars and shouted again, "It's you isn't it! It's your fault the hate me! It's your fault I'm alone."

As he shouted a flash of red shot out between the bars and wrapped itself around the boy. It lifted him high off the ground to same level as the red eyes that looked at him with burning anger.

Naruto watched with a surreal sense of terror he had never felt before in his young life as the red eyes came close to the bars and the speaker was revealed.

The monster fox's fur was a terrible bloody red to match the eyes. It's lips pulled back across its rows of wickedly sharp teeth in a gruesome smile. What had grasped Naruto was one of the many tails that shifted behind the fox. The evil touch of the beast was enough to make Naruto feel physically ill as he threatened to empty his stomach.

When the monster spoke it's mouth didn't move to vocalize the words, "Listen to me you foolish imbecile! Know that if I had things my way I would not be locked inside of you either! This is no joy to me! Worst of all is that even now that I have you I can't kill you! And trust me I would sooooo enjoy the feeling of your blood on my fur."

The tail threw Naruto back into the water.

Naruto coughed and shook the water off him still frightened and stunned at the fox's size and appearance.

The fox spoke again with a sarcastic tone, "If nothing else though you maybe take consolation in the fact that you... unlike everyone else... are never truly alone. Your are eternally graced with my company boy... and I, unfortunately, now live in this disgusting heap you call a body."

Naruto sat in the water looking at the fox for the longest time. The fox was waiting for the human to leave and go in with the unhappy life he was destined to have.

Naruto spoke, "Why can't you kill me if you want to so bad? Aren't you some great monster? Isn't it you everyone is so afraid of?"

The fox looked visibly disappointed at hearing another question. "Again with the 'why' questions... Human, I cannot kill you without killing myself. If I were to kill you here your body would waste away in reality and inevitably die. The bottom line is this... if you die so do I."

Naruto stood up again and after a moment made his way back to the gate to look the fox in eye defiantly. Though in truth he still felt sick from the proximity.

"Why are you so powerful fox? I'm not that strong. People think I am you? Or that I have your strength?" Naruto sat down in front of the fox.

The fox began to feel the mental exhaustion of dealing with children and looked tired, "Boy... I am power incarnate. I have the strength to burn this world and leave it in ashes. You and the rest of your kind are weak and fragile while I am immortal. Of course people fear you if they have even the slightest clue of my presence in you."

Naruto was still asking questions, "If you're Immor... Immornal or whatever, it means you can't die right?"

The fox was slow to answer seeing the contradiction he had made, "Yes..."

Naruto went on eagerly, "I thought you said if I die YOU die fox."

The fox bared sharp teeth at the boy and answered, "I am immortal... but I have been chained to you. My power and my existence are all within you." The fox snorted, "I suppose I can no longer call myself immortal... I am as mortal as you are now. The only way I will ever escape your fate is if before your death I am transferred to another human. In which case you will die as a result and I will still be chained to some fragile human."

Naruto looked troubled, "You don't have to worry about me dieing old fox. I'll be strong one day. My dream is be Hokage because everyone loves and respects him. When I'm Hokage they'll love me too... I won't be alone."

The fox raised an eyebrow at the boy, "Your insolence is astounding..." the fox grinned smugly. "Besides... what makes you think you will be strong enough to be a Hokage? The man who sealed me was a Hokage. While your kind is as common as vermin he was a rare one, and though I damn his soul for what he did to me even I must admit that he was a worthy adversary."

Naruto went on his knees and grasped the bars of the gate again, "You see! Everyone respects the Hokage. You watch fox, I'll get strong and be Hokage!"

The fox shook his head at the little boy, "You are so simple minded... What makes you think the village will ever let you become strong enough to claim the title of Hokage? They will always hold you back and you will never reached a level of power worth their attention. You will forever feel their scorn."

Naruto shook the bars, "No! I will be Hokage!" He watched the fox and observed his terribly wondrous appearance and obvious power for a moment before continuing, "And even if they don't help me I have you! You said you're powerful right? If I fight with you I won't ever lose. That way everyone will have to pay attention to me!"

"My power will never get you the title of Hokage. The village would not allow you to be Hokage if they see me winning your battles. Further more your human body cannot withstand my power. It would kill us both," the fox's voice was flimsy and uncertain as it spoke.

"If I simply use you to fight for me than I cannot be Hokage," Naruto repeated, "Then what if... you gave them to me... your powers. We are in the same body aren't we? Let me be the one to control the power. You are a part of me... its my body so you don't have to keep the power to yourself. If I learn to use you as a weapon instead of the other way around then I can still be Hokage. Every time someone looks at me they only see you anyway." Naruto grinned bitterly, "We can make it so there is some truth in that can't we? This way it won't be the demon fox's power that they see but mine!"

The fox shook its head in wonder, "Human for me to give you my powers... you do not understand the consequences it would have."

Naruto shouted again, "It will make the power my own won't it?! I'll be strong won't I? If I am strong and can be Hokage then I will accept anything..."

Naruto hung his head for a moment awaiting the fox's reply.

"I have no real use for my power while I am locked away within you. It would also ensure my safety while I am sealed inside of you if you were made powerful. However there are two things that I must know before we make our bargain."

Naruto nodded still not looking into the eyes of the fox.

"Before you're death, Naruto, you will have to transfer me into another body. No matter how much power you have you will never be immortal boy... therefore I require that before you reach your inevitable end you will see to it that I have another host. Understand that my transfer will result in your death... this is a responsibility you will have if you accept my power as part of your being." The fox eyed him seriously and... excitedly.

"Secondly, you will be responsible for everything that happens. If this results in the destruction of thousands of lives or the end of the earth it will all be your doing and not mine. You will be responsible for your own sadness and happiness..."

Naruto looked up at the fox and smiled sheepishly, "Of course. I accept both responsibilities fox."

The fox grinned hungrily at Naruto, "Little boy... you are young." The fox sounded almost lustful when he stated the fact. "Because of that if I begin now... I can change you. You will receive more of my powers as you grow but you will no longer be entirely human. In this way you can survive the use of my powers. Are you ready to begin this long process?"

"Yes," Naruto tried to sound brave.

One of the many tails behind the fox reached through the gate and picked Naruto up, "So that you know my name is not fox. I am the Kyuubi... the Nine tails. Both names will be just as applicable to you before your life ends."

With that the tail pulled Naruto through the gate and both boy and fox disappeared into the darkness.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto awoke back in the alley where he had been watching the crowd. But it was now early morning and the first few pedestrians were already walking on the street going about whatever tasks they had this early morning.

His body felt as if it had been beaten with a stick for hours. His joints hurt and he had a distant headache. But he remembered everything. He would learn from the fox and he would see him again soon.

Naruto stiffly walked back to his room. As he went people might have been giving him cold stares as they usually did but Naruto wasn't sure because for the first time in his life he didn't feel the cold chill crawling into him.

When he got home he went to the sink to wash his face. He almost didn't notice but when he looked carefully into the mirror he saw something.

In contrast to his blue eyes a red color could be seen around his dark pupils.

He remembered what the fox had said, "_I can change you..."_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

It was a fun thing to write. So anyone think this is worth going on with? Next chap would skip ahead a few years I think. Academy days! Or genin! Maybe something else like he runs away. Yes I am making this all up as I go along! Is that bad? lol probably….


	2. Chapter 2

Yea so I really think other chapters will be better than this one. It still feels kind of like an intro to me. Anyway I gave Naruto a new look, I mean who doesn't? It's fun. Of course you can ignore it and just imagine wearing whatever you want like I do. It feels TOO much like the show which I plan to quickly change. Sorry for any typos I didn't catch!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The dripping sound was always present. Naruto was grateful that it had, in a way, been what lead him to meet the monster fox. But now seven years later it was a constant annoyance and if he ever found the leaky pipe in his mind that was responsible for it he would blow it away and smash it to bits.

When he voiced this complaint allowed the Kyuubi grinned showing its white teeth.

"Foolish boy, you're talking about damaging your own mind. Before you kill yourself be courteous enough to find me another vessel if you will."

The older Naruto and the Kyuubi were _within_ the sealed gates. Naruto sitting on the fox's paw with an sour look on his face. Over the years the changes had continued but at a slow pace. His eyes had continued to grow red but as time went on there were very slight tracers of purple where red and blue had mixed. The Kyuubi assured him that once he was fully grown his eyes would by entirely purple. Signaling that the union of power was complete.

Aside from the eyes the other visible change was in the hair. His pristine blonde hair had marks of blood red and traces of orange all over it making it look much like he had tie-dyed his hair impulsively.

The fox went on, "However if you want the dripping to stop I am almost certain it will the day you fulfill your dream of becoming Hokage."

Naruto frowned slightly confused, "Oh? Why do you say that?"

"Call it… a hunch," the Kyuubi said lightly.

Naruto had recently graduated from the academy and had come to show off his head protector to the monster fox who was in the mood to eat the human. Naruto, however, was oblivious.

Naruto now wore standard black sandals and bandaged everything from his ankle to his knees. His pants came down mid calf as was also standard but got them in a dark shade of green; his kunai pouch strapped to his leg. On the torso Naruto wore a tight orange shirt with short sleeves. The Konoha emblem displayed proudly on his shoulders. Over the shirt he wore a combat vest that matched his pants. It wasn't too different from the standard except that it didn't have the pouches and was less bulky so it didn't hinder mobility. Finally he wore long black gloves that came near the elbow. They were plated so that they served as bracers and ensured anyone who took a punch would get something extra from the steel knuckles. The fox loved to taunt Naruto about how foolish he looked and was always successful in riling the little human up.

Naruto slid off the fox's paw and started pacing back and forth his arms stretched over his head. "Say fox… when are you gonna teach me something new."

The Kyuubi snorted, "Imbecile, I have already taught you a great deal and made you more knowledge able than most your age."

Naruto groaned, "Don't get me wrong, the charka control and the chakra infusion you taught were great. But why haven't you taught any kind of serious jutsu! I saw someone do a water jutsu the other day it looked awesome!"

"It is essential that you learn perfect control first. With the power you have received you already posses more raw power and chakra than any one else in the village and it will only continue to grow. If you don't learn control you will kill yourself with the first jutsu you try." The fox smiled wirily, "I have no intention of letting you and by extension myself die cause you blew yourself up when you tried to use the chakra infused in you."

Naruto looked disappointed, "Having all that power is great but it's useless to me as I am now. I need technique to really get stronger! I'm all capacity at this point!"

The fox came close to frowning, "Soon you will be able to control your chakra better than even the strongest ninjas. Be patient now and when the real learning starts you will have an easy time with new techniques due to your expert control."

A stiff whining sound came from Naruto, "You've been saying that forever."

The fox was reaching the limit of his patience, "Don't be a brat. You are already more powerful than any of your classmates and you haven't even begun to really discover the strength I will grant you."

"Ultimate power right?" Naruto said in a darker voice looking at his hands. "The pains are back again… they always come back." He made a stiff face.

"You will probably always have them. I said there would be consequences remember? But I'm not even entirely sure as to what they may fully entail."

Naruto looked at him, "Besides getting random pain attacks all over your body that make you want to scream and the influence you have on my personality and actions there is more? I mean I finally figured out you were joking when you said I'd sprout a tail but honestly you must have an idea at this point old fox."

The fox laughed, "I still hold that it's possible that you will sprout a tail. Other than that… I have an idea based on your bodies development and the pain you experience."

"Yea and?" Naruto was being impatient again.

The beasts red eyes closed for a moment then opened again sizing up the human, "Most likely the infusion of my power and essence in you will result in… a shorter life span."

Naruto sat back down on the fox's paw his voice going flat, "How short?"

"You will die before you have reached your 30th year of life. I cannot be sure when exactly. As early at 20 for all I know. But do not worry. You will have time to use the power granted to you in our deal and achieve your dream."

Naruto looked at the floor his eyes distant, "you know old fox I keep wondering if I got the short end of this deal…" He left the question to hang in the air for a moment before he answered it himself. "Probably did but I kinda knew that even when I first accepted."

He smiled faintly while looking at his hands. Finally he slid off the fox again and waved farewell, "Well I have to meet my genin team today. Such a drag. If you're gonna be shortening my life so much how about we start on learning actual techniques so that I have a use for all the power you've given me?"

Naruto was already leaving the cage and coming back to reality when he heard the Kyuubi in his mind, "However unfortunate your position maybe you remember our deal do you not? I will warn you when your end is approaching and you will find me a new host. Best make it one younger than yourself."

Naruto sighed, he had learned over the years that the Kyuubi was evil. There was no way around that fact. But as long as he kept it in the fox's better interest to help him he thought the demon would be loyal.

When he opened his eyes he was on top of a roof and the sun showed it to be near noon. He was determined to not be late for his first meeting with his team.

He jumped down off the roof and onto the street where he began making his way. He could feel the eyes of some of the villagers as he walked. He smiled to himself. He had grown to hate them all. But he was determined to become their Hokage so they would acknowledge him. Did it really make sense? No, but it didn't have to. These are the nature of human emotions.

He made it to the classroom where he was to meet his genin team and jounin sensei. He was excited about advancing in the ranks as a ninja but he wasn't all that happy about the idea of being on a team with his former classmates. Most of them either avoided him or had learned from their parents to make him an outsider. But if had endured it through the academy he could do it again.

When he entered he found his two teammates already there. Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. It was painfully obvious that Sakura was completely infatuated with Sasuke. A fact Naruto was slightly annoyed with as was any young boy when a pretty girl chose to bless another with her attention.

But he let it slide as he remembered that he made more important things to worry about… he simply did not have the luxury of wasting time thinking about someone like Sakura. He had a dream to fulfill and only a limited amount of time to do it in.

As for Sasuke he could feel the arrogance dripping off him. He looked at Naruto with condescending eyes and Naruto could imagine thinking, 'hah I'm better than you.' What Naruto hated most was that he could not teach Sasuke that he was wrong. The fox had ordered him to never show off the power he was given and that the time to use it and truly learn would come later. So throughout his days at the academy Naruto has sought to accomplish everything with minimum scores and effort.

"Hey," he greeted them with a smile that was half hearted and faked a yawn as he went to sit down so they thought him sleepy. He found that faking sleepiness was the best way to hide both his abilities and emotions.

They waited in silence for a while before Sakura spoke, "He is late…"

Naruto was feeling impatient again, "What kind of teacher is late to his first meeting with his students?"

As he finished the sentence the door opened and their new sensei stepped through. Speaking as he did so, "The same kind of teacher that doesn't give a rats ass what you think."

The man was of maybe average height in typical jounin uniform except that he had a mask, which covered the lower part of his face and wore his head protector slanted so that it covered his left eye. His gray hair flowed out from the top of his head and in general seemed to lean left over his covered eye.

Naruto frowned slightly, he really hadn't been meant to hear that. But he could have said much worse.

Their new teacher took them up onto the roof where they had a decent view of the village.

He let his three students sit on the stairs while he went to lean on the rail across from them. "Alright so how about you introduce yourselves? Go ahead now I'm listening."

Sakura spoke first, "Introduce ourselves? Like how?"

Their gray haired sensei shrugged, "Like your name, what your dream is, and um… your greatest fear." The sensei looked like he was smiling under his mask.

The three students were all taken a bit off guard by the last question. Naruto spoke next, "Sensei why don't you introduce yourself first eh?"

The cyclops sensei sighed and spoke, "My name is Hatake Kakashi, I don't really have any dreams…. My greatest fear would be," he stopped to think for a moment. He imagined his books catching on fire and shivered slightly. But the fear he voiced aloud was, "To have to teach a group of brats like you three. Ok next."

Naruto grinned, "My name is Uzumaki Naruto! My dream is to become the Hokage… My greatest fear…" Naruto felt a pain surge in his chest and he bent his head down to hide the expression. These pains were common but this one felt a little worse that usual. But with the pain he felt a dark feeling wash over and envelope him. Then without meaning to he heard a whisper escape his lips, "I will be the only thing worth fearing…" his voice sounded harsh and foreign as he said it.

He looked up trying to keep the surprise out of his strangely colored eyes. Hoping no one had heard. It was another side affect… he would say and do things without knowing or meaning to.

Kakashi squinted his eyes at his pupil and examined him. Naruto thought he might have heard him. Sakura was oblivious and Sasuke who was right next to him eyed him curiously.

Kakashi tore his eye off of Naruto, "Next."

"I'm Haruno Sakura. My dream is," she looked at Sasuke out of the corner of her eye and blushed. She held her face and blushed more as she was losing herself in some fantasy.

Kakashi interrupted her thoughts, "And your greatest fear?"

Sakura's voice sounded dark, "To have to marry someone like Naruto…."

Naruto himself looked as if he had been physically slapped.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I have an ambition that I will make reality. To kill a certain man and revive my clan. I have no need for fears." The Uchiha spoke with his hands folded and voice void of emotion.

Kakashi smiled under his mask. "Good, you all seem to have unique personalities. I like that. Now tomorrow we will have a test of sorts."

"Test?" the three genin asked together.

Naruto went on, "We just had our final tests at the academy."

"That was to see if you were qualified to be a genin. 27 students passed. But only 9 will go on to become genin while the rest are sent back to the academy. This means that this test will have a 66 percent drop out rate," he was still smiling good naturedly as he said this.

Each of the three genin expressed their distress in there own way. Sakura was glancing at Sasuke, Naruto was letting his jaw hang open, and Sasuke squinted his eyes at the teacher looking for any hidden clues.

Their teacher spoke again, "We will meet tomorrow in training area 11 at 5:00 A.M." He turned around towards the rail and said something else over his shoulder, "Oh I almost forgot. Don't eat breakfast tomorrow or you will puke it out." With that he jumped over the rail and off the roof.

The three genin contemplated in silence as they made their way down to the street via the stairs. When the were about to go their separate ways Sakura stopped Naruto, "hey its been bothering me but don't your eyes change? I mean it feels like they're different every week."

Naruto turned away to hide his eyes. "Why don't you go get lost looking into Sasuke's eyes instead of mine?" Did Naruto think he had to have been so rude? Not really but he was somewhat protective of his secret.

As he was walking away he could hear her un-lady like yell, "Naruto you idiot I didn't mean it like that!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As things go on I will deviate more from the original story. I don't want to just retell everything that happened, in the show. I think I'm going to throw the bell test out the window for now and make something up. Also I didn't make Naruto SUPER strong but I set the stage for him to be as strong as I want him to be whenever I want him to be. As in the show even at the start Kakashi admits Naruto has more stamina/chakra than him but he sure wasn't stronger.

Later on I will add OC cause doing that is fun and this story in theory could entail his life from birth to death. Also I think I didn't change Naruto too much. He is influenced by the fox though so…. And he will be more as it goes on. I think the purple eye color was a cool compromise for the blue lovers out there right?


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so for some reason I am able to just crank this stuff out. I mean that's 3 chapters and 9000+ words in less than 24 hours. And I even went to work and such today. So this is the last chapter is what I dub the 'intro arc.' I know three chapters is kind of long but whatever. Also while writing this I thought of the perfect ending for this entire story. It's a long ways off but it's going to be fantastic! Kind of sad and kind of cute in its own way.

Since I am writing this so fast there are probably typos and screw ups everywhere. I apologize.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's morning had been pretty rotten so far. He got up at 4:00 A.M. and made it to the meeting place by 5:00 feeling tired and a strong pain in his mouth. While sleeping he had bitten his tongue with the sharp canines that were forming in his mouth and had awoken to the taste of blood. The wound normally would have healed by now with his regeneration but he kept trying to lick it impulsively disrupting the process.

Furthermore he had taken his sensei's advice and skipped breakfast. All these factors together produced one miserable and foul tempered Naruto.

He met his other teammates in the training area where they exchanged 'good mornings' and stood waiting for their teacher to arrive.

Naruto waited for a long before his exhaustion forced him sit down on the floor. There he floated between being asleep and awake for hours. It was not until noon that their teacher decided to show himself to his three vividly angry pupils. When he came out from behind a tree two of which yelled, "YOUR LATE!"

Kakashi smiled apologetically, "Oh well you see there was this black cat so I had too…" He trailed off seeing the unconvinced looks of his new pupils.

He coughed, "Ahem… Anyway since it's late we can begin your test right away."

Naruto felt his bad temper disappear. He was in fact very excited to see what this test was about. The fox had warned him excessively to not try anything stupid as to alarm his teacher or get himself killed. But Naruto thought he might conveniently forget the advice…

"The test is simple. I will hide myself in the training area and you must find me," the jounin sounded serious.

Naruto blinked, "Wait, so we're going to play hide and seek?"

"Well… yes. If you want to put it in idiot terms we are going to play a ninja version of hide and seek." Kakashi clapped his hands together, "But there is a small twist. The one who finds me will pass the test while the others fail. There are nine three man teams taking the test. Therefore if only one passes from each we will have our nine new genin. Understand?"

Naruto who wasn't very good with numbers started counting with his fingers trying to make sense of the simple math figure his teacher had given him.

Sasuke thought he saw the point of the test right away. To not only find the jounin but also compete against the others while doing so.

Sakura on the other hand was struggling to stay standing. She had been so happy to be on the same team as Sasuke but it now looked like it was a curse more than a blessing. It would be impossible for her to stay with him regardless of whether she passed or failed.

"Well then, let's begin…. Now," the cyclops sensei vanished in a puff of smoke.

The fox's voice sounded malicious and loud in Naruto's head, '_sensing chakra signals is a mere extension of the chakra control training I have already taught you. This area isn't all the big either. Even if he is a jounin this should prove to be an easy test for you_.'

Naruto smiled smugly. But when his stomach rumbled loudly the smile flipped into a grimace. He spoke to the fox, '_Yea but I REALLY need to go to the bathroom first!_'

He started sprinting off into the nearby bushes to get some privacy. He could hear the fox laughing uncontrollably in his head.

Sasuke saw Naruto leave and assumed he was trying to get a head start on looking for their sensei. Picking a direction at random Sasuke marched off determined to emerge as the victor in this test and get one step closer to achieving his own dreams.

Neither of the two boys spared Sakura a thought. She watched sadly as Sasuke walked into another batch of trees and left her alone in the clearing. She sank to her knees after a while not entirely sure of what she should do. To compete would mean to go against Sasuke. To sit here would mean that she would definitely be separated from him… she was at a total loss.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a tree where he had watched the three go their separate was Kakashi was reading a book. He looked up after a few minutes deciding that there was enough distance between the three. He put the book away and smiled slyly making a hand seal.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura wiped the tears at the corners of her eyes away. There was something she could do. She could help Sasuke beat Naruto and ensure he achieved the rank of genin. Perhaps that act could raise her in the eyes of the one she adored. She stood up resolved to do what she could in the situation.

She heard footsteps behind her and turned around to find Naruto with his trademark grin on his face.

"Naruto?" asked Sakura wondering if there was a reason for him back tracking to their starting place.

"Hey fat and ugly what are you doing still sitting here? What's that I see? Were you crying? Come on Sakura that's a bit pathetic." Naruto was still grinning apparently oblivious to aura of death coming from Sakura.

Sakura's voice was malignant, "NARUUUUTOOOO! COME HERE SO I CAN BEAT YOU INTO A!" she wiped her eyes again and was ready to beat the boy into a puddle of goo but in a half second she had covered her eyes he had disappeared. Sakura stood there dumbstruck.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A little farther away in the trees Sasuke was moving from tree to tree trying to hide his presence while seeking out the jounin sensei. He moved to another tree and pressed himself against it.

He was caught off guard when he heard Naruto's voice right beside him, "Sasuke what the hell is that? He can probably see you from a mile off you idiot."

Sasuke looked left and found Naruto standing right beside him, "You! How did you get there so fast?!"

Naruto grinned, "That was fast wasn't it? But watch how fast I do this."

In one fluid motion Naruto reached out, grabbed Sasuke's pants, and pulled down bring both pants and boxers to the floor.

Sasuke was left standing there in his naked glory shocked at the Naruto's audacity, but only for a moment. "NARUTO!!" Sasuke reached out to strangle him but fell on his face tripped by his pants that were around his ankles.

"I'M GOING TO KILL…. YOU?" When Sasuke looked up from the floor Naruto was nowhere to be seen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In a puff of smoke Kakashi appeared back in his tree. He carefully pulled out his book and continued reading, "That should keep them busy for awhile."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was feeling heavenly after having satisfied his bathroom urges and was walking back out of the trees into the open grass area happily. Now ready to begin his own search for his sensei.

He stopped in the grass and breathed deeply clearing his mind so he could search for his teacher's presence. His focus was sharpening and he began picking up Kakashi's chakra signals when a voice filled with killing intent snapped him back to reality, "NARUTO!!"

Naruto turned around at the sound of his name and was greeted with a fist that smashed him in face and sent him sliding on the ground.

Sakura stood over his body with a hungry smile. "You're going to be buried in a dress Naruto." She cracked her knuckles menacingly.

Naruto was up on his feet quickly, one hand on his nose the other held up defensively, "Whoa! Wait wait! What'd I do? What'd I do?" Naruto came near squealing.

Sakura stopped mid-step, "I'm Fat and Ugly huh? I'm on a diet damn it!"

Naruto was backing away, "What? I didn't say either of those things!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't! I was taking a dump for crying out loud. I'll take you back and show you the turd if you want!" Naruto had crossed his arms. His face still a bright red from the punch.

Sakura's evil expression dropped to be replaced by a blank one, "I think I'll pass…."

Before either of them could say another voice sounded in the distance, "NARUTO!"

Sakura looked at the oncoming figure with a confused expression, "Sasuke-kun?"

Naruto shook his head feebly not even looking towards the voice, "Oh for the love of god please not again."

But of course Naruto's plea was ignored and Sasuke gave him a beautiful roundhouse kick to the side of the head, which sent him soaring and skidding on the ground quite a distance.

Sakura gave a thumbs up, "nice shot Sasuke-kun!"

Sasuke stalked towards the motionless body on the floor, "I'm going to enjoy turning you inside out Naruto!"

Naruto raised a hand feebly and his words sounded muffled, "Ok, whatever it is I'm innocent!"

"What'd he do to you Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke stopped in his tracks a blush creeping on to his face, "He… um… Look its not important!"

"I didn't do it! Sakura said I called her a stupid fat ugly cow but I didn't do that either!" Naruto pleaded.

Sakura's voice was filled with darkness again, "Quite you! Wait a sec you added the stupid cow part!"

Naruto waved his hands furiously, "NOOOO! This is some kind of mistake!"

Both Sasuke and Sakura regarded Naruto with skeptical eyes. "We could just beat him senseless anyway in case he did do it," mused Sakura.

"Sakura-chan… That's a bit cold don't you think?" Naruto sounded timid.

Sasuke turned to look around at the trees on the edge of the clearing. He stared at each one carefully, "He is watching us right now… In fact now that I think about it it didn't really seem like Naruto. He was faster than any genin could have been."

He went over to Naruto and instead of beating him further he extended his hand so as to help him to his feet, "If it wasn't you I'll apologize for unnecessarily kicking you." He smiled and went on, "If I found out it was you and not Kakashi as I except I'll kill you…"

Naruto blinked stupidly at the hand. It was again an unfamiliar situation to him. He couldn't quite understand why he found it difficult to respond. He knew Sasuke didn't like him. Sasuke knew that he didn't like him either. So why was he being… nice?

Naruto finally took the hand and allowed himself to be hauled to his feet.

"If it was Kakashi then it means he is purposely trying to make us fight amongst each other. If he wants us to do that then we should proceed to do the opposite. I suspect that the best way to pass this test is to work together. If we all find him is it not possible we will all pass? He was deliberately vague and gave the impression than we were to work individually," Sasuke finished; feeling only a little smug after his deduction.

Sakura cheered, "That's my Sasuke-kun!"

The fox spoke in his mind, '_You don't need them. You can find that foolish sensei of yours on your own…'_

It was true. But that odd act of helping him to his feet made him feel… strange. For some reason he wanted to work with them instead of alone while usually the opposite was true. He eyed his two teammates suspiciously.

Seeing him staring Sakura smiled warmly, "If Sasuke apologizes then I do too."

That did it. He would join with them to search for Kakashi.

'_Fine, do as you wish boy,'_ said the Kyuubi.

Naruto gave a thumbs up, "Ok, lets find that sensei!"

The three of them began making their way into the forest to begin their search when Kakashi appeared before them in a puff of smoke.

Before any of the genin could utter even a word of surprise Kakashi spoke in an angry voice, "What is this?! The three of you working together when I said only ONE may pass?! That's…That's…PERFECT!" He smiled at his three students with his eye.

"It's extremely simple but most teams beat each other unconscious or work separately throughout the whole test and fail. In reality you never had to find me but merely work as a team, which is the most important part of being a ninja. Being able to be part of a team," Kakashi explained happily.

He stopped though when he saw Sasuke and Sakura coming towards him with killing intent. They spoke together, "SO THEN IT WAS YOU!"

Kakashi blinked, "Maybe I went too far…"

He didn't finish the sentence as he began running away; Sasuke and Sakura hot on his tail.

Naruto was left standing in the training area by himself. He wore a rare genuine smile that reflected how he felt. It was strange how that just as he had become used to his lonely life that someone would show him kindness. Maybe even an act of friendship.

At the same time it hurt Naruto. He thought about the fox and their deal. He had made that deal assuming he would never have any friends and that no one would ever treat him the way Sasuke and Sakura just had. Was it possible that the pact with the fox had been unnecessary? That he was suffering needlessly all this time?

He wasn't Hokage right now. Nor did Sasuke or Sakura even have a clue as to the power he had within him. They thought him weak. If that was the case why were they nice to him? It was always the strong who received the attention. He had seen this fact with his own eyes. Was there another factor involved in all this? If so Naruto thought it woefully unfair that it be revealed to him now and not earlier.

But Naruto knew better than anyone that the world wasn't fair since at birth fate had handed him a hand full of jokers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

REVIEW PLZ

From now on the REAL story starts. The conflict will begin to take shape and Naruto will get stronger. Once the conflict is formed the real fighting and drama starts. Also since I have decided this fic will entail all of Naruto's life, age 6 to death, there needs to be some sort of romance element which I am brain storming on. I need ideas for pairings! Of course before that I should probably flesh out the cast a bit huh?

Also when I write a fic for a show as popular as Naruto I notice that it's only on the front page for like an hour then is lost in the stacks and no one ever sees it. So for those that have read thank you very much. 34 hits and 2 reviews, 2 fav/alerts is nice. But how do I get more people to click on this story? Any ideas? Maybe someone who is good at summaries can write me one…. **Hint! **Hell… I'm willing to try anything to get people to at least give my fledgling story a chance cause I really like it so far.

Of course the reality maybe that it SUCKS! That's probably the sad truth. There is always someone better.


	4. Chapter 4

Here you go, chap 4. Of course I apologize for the typos or anywhere that my grammar fails. I can usually fine TONS of stuff wrong with the stuff I wrote if I read them a week later. But I don't wanna wait a week….

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what do you think of Naruto?" asked the aged Hokage, the smoke faintly trailing out of the end of his pipe. The office was only dimly light this early morning.

Stand in front of his desk was Naruto's new sensei, Hatake Kakashi.

The only indication of what the man was thinking was given by his right eye, which was the only visible part of the face. It was squinted slightly perhaps in thought.

"He appears to be a decent boy. There are no obvious flaws or problems but something is… off. Is there a reason behind his odd appearance? I understand that he is a Jinchuriki and that he may take on some aspects of the demon he contains but should it be that much?"

The old Hokage nodded and sighed, "I really have no clue as to how much of the nine tails we are supposed to see when we look at him. But beast's influence is all over his face… I find it troubling as well Kakashi."

"I have looked into it and a few claim that Naruto's has changed a lot since he was a boy. But then again isn't that to be expected as he grows up? For example the red in his hair, it could be from his mother couldn't it? I remember her having a similar color," Kakashi reasoned.

Hokage took a few pensive breaths on his pipe before answering, "And the eyes? You can see that beasts chakra in the child's eyes! Kakashi I fear for his safety as well as our own. What if the seal is weakening?"

Kakashi responded without missing a beat, "Then we will strengthen it Hokage-sama."

The Hokage nodded tiredly, "Yes but before we do that try to find out the nature of these changes we are seeing. I would not want to unnecessarily place a stronger seal that may disrupt the child's ability to use his own chakra."

"Yes Hokage-sama."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto was in his mind learning from the demon fox this morning. He sat in a meditative pose following the demon's instructions.

"You feel the chakra you are accumulating in your torso do you not?" The fox sounded a bit bored today.

Naruto nodded keeping his eyes closed.

"Move it around your body smoothly. Let it flow into your left arm… then your right. Make the flow quicker and smoother. Good…." The fox muttered while scratching himself.

"Now let it dissipate. Mold a smaller chunk of chakra now and separate it into ten pieces that will flow into each of your fingertips. No that's too big. Make a smaller one."

Naruto's face hardened in concentration. The act of dividing an already small amount of chakra into ten minuscule pieces and then consciously moving them to different parts of his body was difficult to say the least. Especially since in comparison to what naturally flowed in his body it was like picking out ten distinct drops of water in an ocean. Yet, with a little difficulty, he accomplished the task.

But the fox wasn't done yet, "Now I want you to slowly release the chakra from those tiny lumps in your fingers at such a slow rate that it will last for three minutes." The fox laid its head down to wait while Naruto clenched his teeth in concentration.

At the end of the three minutes the fox opened its eyes and gave Naruto a wicked grin, "Well done little human. You see what you are capable of with my teaching?"

Naruto opened his discolored eyes and gave the fox a disgruntled look. "That was pointless. It's like being able to touch my nose with my tongue. It's hard… and kind of cool… but pointless."

The fox bared its teeth, "You're an unbearable insolent heap of meat! Most Jounins would have difficulty displaying that kind of control!"

"Yea I've heard it all before," Naruto said sourly.

The fox smirked, "My aren't we in a bad mood today. What's wrong, stub your toe again getting out of bed this morning?"

Naruto pouted a little, "No," he opened it mouth to give the fox a good look at the sharp canines he had gotten over the past month. "I have a tooth ache thank you very much."

The fox laughed darkly, "That's comical! A human with fox fangs! I really do hope you sprout that tail. That alone would have made all of this worth it!" The fox laughed manically. It used to send shivers up Naruto's spine but you can get used to it.

"You don't really think I'm going to get a tail right?" Naruto asked sounding a bit scared.

The fox was still laughing and in between bursts answered him briefly, "If I have anything to do with it you will have fox ears too!" He went on laughing poking fun at the human.

Naruto, annoyed at being made fun of, changed the subject, "What do I learn next fox? How much longer do I have to wait for the strength you promised me?"

The fox stopped his laughing so he could examine his little unwanted pupil. "Lets see… You know I think that was one the hardest exercises I could have given you," he thought aloud. "Perhaps its finally time I gave you want you want," the fox said. There was a dark edge in his voice.

Naruto was cautious, "You're not pulling my leg are you old fox?"

The Kyuubi showed his rows of teeth and Naruto felt the fox's evil essence touching his conciousness, "I will teach what it is you want. What we agreed to…"

Images began flashing before Naruto. He saw a forest burning. He saw a battlefield soaked with blood where limbs and unidentifiable body parts were lying in heaps; the faces of dead men fixed in sheer terror.

Another image was coming but Naruto shook is head forcing it away saying, "That's not what I want! I want to be Hokage!"

The fox spoke, "Oh? Yes maybe that is what you want. Or maybe its…"

Another image flashed. He recognized Konoha instantly. The place was in flames and streets were wet with blood. As the Hokage tower collapsed into a flaming ruin he could hear the terrified screams of people dieing.

Naruto shouted, "Don't toy with me you sick bastard!"

There was a long silence afterward that the fox eventually broke, "Any of these are possible with what I will teach you now. You wish to be Hokage. So be it but you must remember that three out of the four Hokages got their fame and were recognized by their actions in the three great shinobi wars. They were famed KILLERS!" The fox chuckled to himself.

Naruto's mouth worked but produced no sound.

Eventually Naruto stopped trying to speak and simply thought in silence about the fox's words. But the fox would not even let him do that in peace, "Don't you have somewhere to be? We will start that training you are so eager for next time."

Naruto remembered that he was supposed to meet with his team for a mission this morning. He brought himself back to reality where he was still on his bed and in his boxers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was noon when the three team members meet at their meeting place by the bride. In the month since they passed their test they had already settled into a daily routine of meeting there and then waiting for their always late sensei.

Naruto was already dozing off the way he usually did while he waited for his teacher and was as shocked as his teammates when they heard Kakashi's voice, "Yo."

All three genin openly stared at the grayed haired ninja who was feeling awkward under their disbelieving gaze.

Sakura spoke first, "Sensei you're only five minutes late! Did something bad happen?"

Naruto was looking at his watch, "It must be broken. No way he is here this early. Damn it I skipped some sleep counting on the fact I could get it back while we waited!"

Kakashi felt a sweat drop rolling down the back of his head realizing the kind of impression his three students had of him.

"What's today's mission sensei?" Sakura asked.

"We will be painting a fence for a civilian. I expect to see some serious effort got it?" Kakashi thought he could at least act the part of a responsible adult.

Sakura smiled brightly not at all bothered with the menial task while Naruto and Sasuke both looked disgusted.

They began walking to their destination much as they did every other day. The D rank missions were always something stupid like painting a fence. But at least today they were not looking for lost cats again.

However something was different today. Naruto couldn't put his finger on it but it felt like someone was watching him. He was an expert at feeling people's eyes on him and their intent. Most of the time it was indifference or out right hate when people looked at him. But this time it was different; someone was examining him. They were searching for something.

In a sudden realization Naruto looked over his shoulder at Kakashi who was walking behind him and caught him looking. Their eyes met. He knew right away that the feeling he was getting was coming from him even when Kakashi smiled pleasantly trying to play it off.

It didn't bother him that he was being stared at. That was normal. But he could sense the suspicion in his sensei's eyes and Naruto found in worrying.

Even when they started painting the fence the weight of Kakashi's eyes didn't disappear from his back. When the three genin were doing something as pointless as painting Kakashi would normally vanish and return from whatever it was he had been doing just as they finished.

Today, however, was different. He was sitting down right behind them reading one of his books. Naruto looked over several times trying to catch him looking again but never succeeded. Yet despite Kakashi's inattentive appearance he knew he was being watched carefully.

By the time they were almost done painting the fence Naruto was feeling stressed out by Kakashi's ever present eyes. His gaze would not relent even for a moment.

And then at the worst time Naruto had one of his pain attacks. This time it was his throat. It felt as if it were on fire and all the moisture was draining away. Hurriedly he made up some excuse about needing to go to the bathroom and found himself some privacy by the pool of whoever owned the house.

Naruto let himself relax for a moment and waited for the pain to subside as it always did.

He had just recovered from the pain attack when he heard his sensei voice behind him, "You shouldn't go to the bathroom in the clients pool Naruto…"

In surprise at having been caught off guard Naruto stumbled into the pool with a splash. Kakashi walked over to the edge pulled him out carefully. But having him in his grasp he took Naruto's head roughly into his hands and lifted his eyelid so he could take a careful look into his eye. While doing so he raised his head protector to reveal a red and black eye that peered into the depth of Naruto's own.

Naruto heard the fox hiss, '_Sharingan… Uchiha…'_

While looking into Naruto's multicolored eyes he commented, "Your eyes were a solid blue only a few years ago right?" Kakashi moved his hands and then lifted Naruto's lip the way one would to a dog. His eye widened a bit when he saw the sharp canines. "Your teeth are dirty, you should brush harder Naruto."

Naruto could hear the fox chuckle in his head. He felt a familiar darkness wash over him as his own mind screamed.

Kakashi's finger quickly withdrew as Naruto snapped his jaws shut with a crack. If Kakashi's hand had been caught it would have probably been painful.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Naruto for a moment. Naruto himself quickly regained control and apologized, "Sorry sensei! It was in accident..." Which was the truth; the act had been completely involuntary on his part. Kakashi himself could see that much from the remorseful look in Naruto's eyes.

The jounin nodded but was silent as he stood up and walked away.

Naruto felt a bit shaky after having lost control like that.

He heard the fox speaking to him in his head, '_he knows now.'_

'_Probably,' _Naruto replied.

'_It's dangerous. You should kill him.'_ Naruto could feel the fox's blood lust.

Naruto shook his head even though there was no physical shape he was talking to, _'He is a jounin. You haven't taught me enough so that I'd be able to kill him.'_

Naruto heard the fox chuckle, _'I'll help you this once if you'd like…'_

'_I don't want to kill him! He doesn't know everything. It's fine if all he saw were the teeth and eyes.' _Naruto was surprised that the fox would be so direct as to suggest that he kill his own sensei.

He could feel the Kyuubi's aggravation, '_Fine. Have it your way. I still think we should devour him.'_

'_I don't devour people,' _Naruto said sternly.

The fox burst into laughter, _'Says the one who just tried to bite his fingers off! HA!'_

'_That wasn't me! That was you!'_

'_HAHA! This is the best part though! I had NOTHING to do with it!' _The fox had had a lot to be amused with today. Naruto could hear him chuckling to himself like loon for the rest of the day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the Hokage's office Kakashi was having an evening meeting with his leader.

"I know he is a Jinchuriki but the changes are too much. Something is definitely wrong with Naruto. I'm not exactly sure as to what it maybe but it probably has to do with the fox." Kakashi sounded worried.

The Hokage listened to the end of his report before responding, "Does Naruto know about the fox?"

Kakashi shrugged, "I don't have the slightest clue."

The Hokage really didn't want to ask this next question but had to, "Is he dangerous Kakashi?"

Kakashi waited before answering, "Well… maybe. To be honest I'm not sure. I will find out though, and quickly. It may be necessary to have an ANBU team on stand by ready with sealing techniques."

The Hokage sighed tiredly. He truly cared for the boy and he knew that the village treated him as an outsider. If he had not been so stern with the villagers they would have beat the boy daily. However he was painfully aware that despite his efforts the child had stilled suffered anyway.

It was painful to now be confronted with the possibility that he was a threat to the security of the village. Even the wise and sage like Hokage was at a loss as to what he should do.

But he didn't have time to dwell on it. An ANBU member in an animal mask appeared beside Kakashi. For him to have come in without asking permission meant it was something serious.

"Speak," the Hokage ordered.

"Hokage-sama we have disturbing reports from agents in the field investigating the rumors about Iwagakure (Village Hidden in the Rocks). Thus far the rumors about them declining the number of missions they are accepting and consolidating their forces appears true. We are trying to verify the truth of the other rumors as we speak." The ninja kept his head bowed as he spoke.

The Hokage's face hardened, "Verify it and report back to me as quickly as you can. This may simply be some kind of drill. We have no reason to believe they are planning something… foul."

"As you command Hokage-sama," then ANBU bowed again before he disappeared.

Kakashi spoke, "With all due respect there is no drill that would cause a shinobi village to quit accepting missions from clients. That is a serious blow to the economy. There is only one real reason why they would ever do that..."

The Hokage nodded, "I know Kakashi. But any rash actions at this point could cause a disaster. The world has been peaceful for about 20 years now. I don't want to live to see it descend back into the days of chaos and violence…."

Kakashi's voice carried a strong sense of resolve, "Neither do I Hokage-sama… But if it does come to pass our enemies will not find us unprepared."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So stuffs starting to actually happen! But seriously the more chapters I write the more I realize how long this story is going to be. But if I keep going at this pace I'll have myself a full-length epic in no time! I REALLY need to add characters. I'm getting bored with the ones I have. (Except the Kyuubi, I enjoy writing them.) Maybe some of the other Konoha cast will start playing a role. And I still plan on adding OCs. Also I'm trying to figure out how to balance the dark parts and the more comic relief type parts in fic.

If you have reviewed thank you very much. It really adds to the joy of writing this. And for those that haven't reviewed take a lesson from those that have!


	5. Chapter 5

The past two weeks could be summarized in one word, exhausting

This chapter was actually really fun to write. Also I think I am doing a good job about making it feel kind of like the show except I added some darker elements here and there. But I think the random goofy bits of comic relief I use is similar. Anyway read and review plz!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The past two weeks could be summarized in one word, exhausting. Kakashi had started making them do two D rank missions a day which typically meant Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura wouldn't be able to get home to sleep till near midnight. Naruto woke up, did his two missions, and then went straight home and to bed. The routine had been undisturbed for almost a week straight when Kakashi had come up with something different.

They had gotten their first C rank mission, which had required team Kakashi to take a weeklong journey serving as bodyguards for a trade caravan that was passing through the Land of Fire. Naruto had been given the night shift and in theory was supposed to have slept in the wagons during the day. He had stayed up all night as he was instructed but had gotten little to no sleep during the day, as he was unable to get any shuteye while riding a bumpy wagon.

Because of all this Naruto had been unable to find the time to train with fox and finally learn his promised techniques. The fox on the other hand seemed to be enjoying his vacation and Naruto's misery.

Even if he had had the time to train throughout the past two weeks time he could feel Kakashi's watchful eye on him. And the Kyuubi demanding that they only train when they had complete privacy.

This early morning Kakashi and his three dead tired genin pupils were returning from their uneventful C rank mission through the great gates of Konoha. Naruto had large black rims around his eyes from sleep deprivation, Sakura's hair was in complete disarray as she had been too tired to give it any time, and while Sasuke physically did not look as bad as his two companions he was obviously just as tired judging by the way he would nodded off to sleep while walking. Only to wake when he was mere inches from walking to a pole or other another object.

For once they all had the exact same train of thought, _'SLEEEEEEEEEEEEP.'_

Kakashi himself was the only one who didn't seem ravaged by the team's constant activity. He walked behind his students reading one of his adult type books the way he would on any other day.

Once the team was inside the gates they separated and each went to their homes respective homes. The only one who had bothered to make a vocal farewell had of course been their sensei.

When Naruto got home he unceremoniously dropped his gear on the floor, shed the clothes he had been wearing for a week straight, and let himself collapse onto his bed. After a week on the road and on a bumpy uncomfortable wagon it felt heavenly to finally be back home. He really didn't think he had ever been so happy to be home.

He turned his head slightly so he could look out the window next to his bed. The sun was just rising and the first rays of light were touching the rooftops of Konhagakure. The stone faces of the four Hoagies were the only truly illuminated part of the village at this hour.

Naruto also thought he felt the presence of someone watching him. Probably Kakashi.

'_God… doesn't he ever give it a rest?' _where Naruto's last thoughts before he slipped into a deep slumber.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kakashi sat on a distant rooftop watching Naruto fall asleep. In truth Kakashi couldn't say that he had observed anything wrong with the boy during the last two weeks. It had simply been Naruto being Naruto. Even though he had found reasons to be with him constantly he still had not observed anything abnormal.

Kakashi would have given up and concluded that there was nothing wrong with Naruto if not for one thing. The look he had had in his eye when he pulled him out of the water two weeks ago. He had tried to bite him. The act itself wasn't really what bothered him. He could see the remorse in his eyes plainly afterward.

But for a second he had seen it with his sharingan. A look of undying hatred and malice in the boy's eyes as he had clamped his jaw shut. The way his aura had changed so quickly and then changed back.

Even if he was a jounin Kakashi didn't rule out the possibility that he had simply imagined it.

Kakashi sighed at the distant form of the sleeping Naruto. He was a good boy with honest intentions. At least of that he had no doubt. But nonetheless he was the Jinchuriki of the most powerful of the tailed beasts who could be dangerous if he ever lost control.

Kakashi rose and jumped off the roof making his way to his own home. He needed sleep himself and he had reports to make. He placed enough faith in Naruto to leave him alone for at least awhile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto awoke slowly late in the afternoon. He still felt dead tired, maybe more so than he had this morning. He would have just closed his eyes and gone back to sleep if he hadn't noticed that Kakashi had finally left him some privacy. Not knowing when he would get another chance Naruto rose groggily to finally start this training whether he was in the condition to or not.

'_Why are you in such a hurry? This training will not be short. I never understand why you have to rush through everything you impatient brat,' _the fox complained in his head.

'_I don't know when I'll have another chance to train. These days I have to take the opportunity whenever it comes,' _Naruto reasoned.

'_Fine, but lets not do it here. Find some place other than your room.'_

'_Huh? We've done it hundreds of times in here before,'_ Naruto whined.

'Not while you were being watched. You were just gone for a week, it would have been simple for them to bug your room while you were away. If they catch us the village might kill us out of fear.'

'_The village has nothing to fear from me,'_ Naruto said angrily.

He could feel the fox's pleasure, _'after I am done with you they will… Now find us another place to work and do not bother me until then.'_

Naruto got dressed muttering out loud crude comments to the fox.

He left his apartment and started walking the streets of Konoha rather aimlessly looking for a suitable spot where he could be alone. He had almost always done his training with the fox in his room and had no real other place he preferred. He was about to settle for a secluded rooftop or maybe a forest in the training areas when he ran into Asuma sensei's team 10.

Naruto saw Ino-Shika-Cho trio walking down the street towards him. Naruto was about to hide when Chouji catch sight of him. "Hey! Naruto!"

Having been caught Naruto abandoned his idea of hiding and merely smiled while walking over to them. It was not that he disliked them. He had done a few D rank missions with them and Kurenai's genin team but if possible would have liked to have gone about his business of finding a place to train.

Chouji greeted him happily while snacking on the bag of chips he always seemed to have on him. Ino, who Naruto knew to be Sakura love rival, said hello with a bright smile as it was merely her habit to try and be dazzling in front of any boy other than her two teammates even though it was well known that she was one of Sasuke's biggest fans. Shikamaru commented on his dilapidated appearance, "Naruto what on earth happened? Did Sakura beat the snot out of you again? I feel for you though, girls are such a pain." Shikamaru smiled pointing to Ino with his eyes.

Without even sparing him a glance Ino lashed out with a punch that would leave Shikamaru with a swollen jaw for a few hours. She spoke entirely ignoring Shikamarau's curses and complaints, "I know! That Sakura is terrible! But you should really get some beauty sleep Naruto."

Naruto smiled faintly, "Yea I feel pretty exhausted after that C rank mission."

Chouji entered the conversation with a single word, "Food."

Naruto got the feeling the word was directed at him somehow, "Huh? What'd you say Chouji?"

Chouji shoveled another fist full of chips into his mouth, "You should eat something Naruto. Good food will cure any illness or exhaustion!" Chouji's eyes narrowed and he grabbed Naruto by the shoulder and started leading him down the street, "Actually we should go… right now."

Ino and Shikamaru were caught off guard and had to hurry to keep up with Chouji.

Naruto smiled weakly not quite being able to bring himself to resist. When he took a minute to think about it he was actually was very hungry.

'_That's right, learn how to think like the fat one. With your stomach,' _the Kyuubi commented snidely.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four of them sat eating at the famous Ichiraku Ramen Bar. Shikamaru was obviously enjoying his ramen but found the time to complain in between bites, "Its 4 o'clock. This is going ruin my appetite for dinner you know. Moms gonna be very upset… so Chouji I hope you don't mind if I blame it on you."

Chouji, who was completely absolved in the process of eating and enjoying his ramen, didn't even hear Shikamaru.

"So how was your first C rank mission Naruto? Did Sakura get her butt kicked? We leave for our first one tomorrow," said Ino who had only bothered to finish half her ramen.

Naruto put down his empty ramen bowl, "It was kind of boring really. In C rank your supposed to have the chance top fight bandits and stuff bit we didn't get to see any."

Chouji finished his own ramen bowl then and was about to say something when his face darkened; seeing that Naruto had finished eating before him.

"Naruto…," he began in a serious tone of voice Naruto had never heard him use. "I will treat you to another. I want to see your soul when you eat Naruto!" Chouji stood up signaling with his hand, "Two more extra large shrimp ramens!"

Shikamaru sighed, "Naruto you should never finish all your food before Chouji… that's a direct insult to his pride."

"I was only caught off guard Shikamaru, I will eat at a competitive speed this time," Chouji smiled wickedly.

Naruto himself was completely confused as to what was going on but he gathered that he was getting a free bowl of ramen so he didn't really care.

Shikamaru whispered in his ear, "You better at least look like your taking this seriously or Chouji is never going to let it slide."

Naruto nodded, "Chouji I accept your challenge as a fellow ramen lover!"

Shikamaru and Ino gathered around to watch Naruto and Chouji ceremoniously part their chopsticks in two as their food arrived.

The second the bowls had been set on the table the waitress hand to yank bother her hands back to avoid being bitten by the two boys as they dove into their bowls.

All Naruto could see was the inside of his own bowl as he lifted it tilting it toward him so he could get the ramen down fast as he pushed it down his throat with his chop sticks.

The fox teased him, _'I going to be very aggravated if we die because you choked to death eating ramen.'_

Naruto swallowed the last of his ramen and slammed his bowl on the table confident in his victory as he had eaten the whole think in only a little over thirty seconds. But he was shocked to find that Chouji had already finished and had been waiting for him with a wide smile on his face.

"Naruto you have much to be proud of… I have never seen someone from outside my clan eat with the spirit and speed you do." Chouji held out his hand and shook with a still stunned Naruto. "Perhaps you will be worthy of being my rival one day Naruto. For now you must train and improve on your technique. But for now I have to go home since it's getting late."

Akimichi Chouji walked off down the street into the setting sun waving his hand over his shoulder in a dramatic pose. Naruto who had just recovered from the shock was now stunned again for a different reason.

Shikamaru held the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger shaking his head, "That guy… it's so embarrassing."

Ino blinked unbelievingly, "I don't ever want to see this happen again. Shikamaru you are responsible for avoiding this you understand?"

"Huh? Why me?"

Both were surprised when Naruto finally spoke, "He is a true master…."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naruto had shortly after parted ways with Shikamaru and Ino. The second he left their company he became aware of the villagers hateful looks at him. The happiness and relaxed feeling his fellow genin had given him dulling.

Naruto, for perhaps the millionth time, wondered why he was cursed with this fate. Why did the villagers hate him when he had never done anything wrong?

'_Because they are human and need to always have someone to blame for their unhappiness. That's you boy. Isn't human nature simply disgusting?' _The fox always took pleasure in pain and evil.

Naruto thought back, _'they aren't all like that. Look at my team… Ino, Shikamaru and Chouji too , there are others as well.'_

Amidst the hateful glares Naruto felt a more familiar pair of eyes looking at him. He looked up and saw Hyuuga Hinata looking at him from around a corner. Naruto remembered her quite well from their academy days and had also done a few D rank missions with her team.

Naruto had felt her staring at him all the time but it was not with hate as most did. In truth the feeling he got from her stare was entirely unique and he had no real idea as to what it meant. Over time he had decided it could have something to do with her Hyuuga eyes. But that was just a random guess really. In general he noted her to be timid but kinder than most.

He smiled brightly as he walked by her, "Hello Hinata-chan."

He thought he heard her mutter, "Hi Naruto-kun." He wasn't quite sure though since she was always so quite.

Without any further interruptions Naruto proceeded to a vacant training area where he hid himself in the dense trees. He found a comfortable rock to sit on where he would be in complete seclusion for his training.

He felt the fox stir are he sat, _'Shall we begin human?' _

Naruto felt the fox pulling him into the sealed gates.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Hokage was in his office but instead of sitting at his desk was watching the last rays of twilight in a rare moment of relaxation. Of course it was not allowed to last as an ANBU agent appeared behind him.

The ANBU agents voice was completely flat and void of emotion, "Hokage-sama we have confirmed that Iwagakure has begin dispatching messengers to all their subordinate villages in the Rock country. There may also be some messages being sent beyond their borders as well to other shinobi villages."

The Hokage's reply was methodical, "In this situation we should try intercept our enemies communications. You have my permission to ambush any three messengers you choose and recover what ever it is they are delivering. If possible capture them alive and send them to Ibiki for interrogation. Your top priority is to keep yourself hidden and make it appear as though Konoha had nothing to do with the disappearances."

The ANBU left to carry out his leaders orders.

Once alone again the ancient Hokage let himself fall tiredly into his chair, "I'm too old for this. I cannot lead this village through another war."

As he thought about it he realized he was the only Hokage to ever have this problem. All of the other Hokages, first, second, and fourth, had died during the peek of their power in battle protecting the village. He had out lived them all by such an unfair amount.

His thoughts drifted to the yoindaime. _'Minato you should have lived…the village needed you. It is I who should be dead and at peace, not you. But I was never granted the same death as my predecessors while you received yours prematurely. And your son… how he needs you more than anyone. I do not know what to do Minato. I for see the horrors of the past returning when I had thought them finally gone. Worst of all I feel responsible for all this. If the Hokage were you right now, strong and young instead of old and frail like me, perhaps the other villages wouldn't stalk us like we were wounded prey.'_

The Hokage turned to look at the portrait of the yoindaime that was up on the wall. _'Ah but how Naruto reminds me of you whenever I look at him. If only the other villagers could see how much of you is in him as I do. The hope of the future lies in young ninjas like him Minato. You knew that didn't you when you died?_

The old Hokage smiled sadly the portrait of the yoindaime remembering how he had always had that exact same bright expression on his face in life.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Plot wise did that much actually happen in this chapter? No. But does that mean it's bad? I hope not, not sure really. I did get to introduce a lot more characters though that I can now put in at any time. As for the pairing I was actually thinking of making in Naruto X an OC that would be introduced later. I mean I could make it Hinata X Naruto but that seems too easy. As for the other pairings I like how my story feels like the show and if I pair Naruto with someone else from the show it feels like it'd lose that feeling… Anyway by process of elimination I am left with OC. But that's all a long ways off, it won't happen until Naruto is in his later teens. I think I might have introduced the 'possible' war too early in the story, might be a problem. Makes time skipping hard, also I notice my fic is lacking in the action scenes. There will come a point where its gonna be so much action people are probably gonna get sick of it but this way it balances out.


End file.
